


Padawans  Gone Wild!

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets caught by Obi-Wan trying to do a little side business while studying at the Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padawans  Gone Wild!

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and humorous, stemming from an email conversation with Charles.

Obi-Wan glared down at Anakin, waving the holochip around. "I cannot believe you'd allow yourself to be part of this... this..."

Anakin ducked his head and looked at Obi-Wan through his lashes. "It's for charity! We're giving the money to the Temple. You know how Master Windu's been talking about wanting to get new starfighters. Tru and I just thought--"

"Filming your fellow Padawans in such a state--"

"Naked?!"

"DRUNK! What kind of example does this set for the rest of the galaxy? Younglings all over will think the Jedi Temple is about partying, not serious meditation. We're not a galactic frat house."

"I heard stories about when you were a Padawan, you'd go to a bar and--"

Obi-Wan put his hand over Anakin's mouth. "You're never to repeat anything about that, my young friend." Obi-Wan's eyes almost glowed as he stared up into Anakin's face.

Anakin nodded mutely.

"Good. Now, I want you to track down every copy of this and see to it that it's destroyed."

Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan glared at him a little longer before releasing his mouth. "And get rid of the posters. *All* of them."

Anakin looked down at the pile of brightly colored durasheets on the floor, and sighed. Ferus Olin smirked at him from the posters, a hand slipping down his braid to his bare chest as other Padawans cheered him on. He and Tru had already tacked them up all over Coruscant. It would take forever to find them all and get rid of them.

"'Padawans Gone Wild,' indeed," Obi-Wan scoffed. "When I was your age--"

"...you'd already fucked half the Temple," Anakin mumbled to himself under Obi-Wan's words, knowing his Master wouldn't hear. When he got on a roll, the sun could explode and Obi-Wan wouldn't notice.

"I'll think about whether to bring this to Yoda's attention," he finally finished. Then Obi-Wan turned and stalked out the door.

Anakin was about to find Tru and see what his Master had to say when he noticed that a couple of the remaining holochips had disappeared along with his Master.

Anakin thought on that a moment, staring at the closed door. Then he shook his head. "Ew, old guy sex..."

THE END


End file.
